Game Realm
by Dragonyahoo20
Summary: Karcyn is an ordinary girl who is a big fan of the legend of zelda. Even though she likes adventures she's never been in one. Soon her life changes when she and her sister Ashlee get kidnapped and her sister goes missing in the Zelda world. Can Karcyn find Ashlee and get out before they're used for evil? Join Karcyn by reading as she escapes and tries to find a way home.
1. intro

Intro.

Hello fellow fans, I will work on this story soon when I'm done with my collaboration with Greymon leader and my first zelda fic, so please be patient with me.

Karycn: main character/ big fan of the legend of zelda/ gets sucked into the Zelda world/ helps link find his childhood friend Zelda

Ashlee: Karcyn`s younger sister/ a genius/ and is Pan's babysitter/ gets sucked into Zelda World with Karcyn and Mickey

Mickey: Karcyn's cat/ goes with her in to Zelda world/ turns into a remlit

Hylia: Hylian goddess/ guides Karcyn through region/ gives Karcyn hints on how to obtain more of her power

Ghirahim: After Zelda trying to revive his master/ demon lord

Jacky: Karcyn's best friend/ supportive friend/ covers for Karcyn while she's gone

Pan: Jacky's toddler sister/ loves bugs/ is a michief maker

Alex: Jacky's boyfriend/ Helps Jacky cover for Karcyn while she's gone

Zachary: Alex's best friend/ he says he's a party animal

So those characters are probably mostly going to talk or be presented. So please review how you feel about the story and check out the other two. And guest please be patient, I still have to do the other two stories before I work on this.


	2. Chapter 1: A vision in a dream

Chapter 1: A Vision in a Dream

**A.N. Dragon: Hey guys I'm sorry for not posting chapters for my other fics, it's really because I have two stories to work on and I'm working on a surprise for you guys and I promised that I'll just post two chapters of Game Realm to sastify your hunger for The legend of Zelda and I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, for now please enjoy this chapter of Game Realm.**

**Karcyn: Yeah you better work on the other stories because I am watching you blockhead.**

**Dragon: Well,looks like someone's being a stalker aren't we?(smirking)**

**Karcyn: Hey! Cram it lover lips, you better not make me look stupid in this chapter or I'll clock ya.**

**Dragon: Man, why did I create you with an atitude?(question mark over head)**

**Karcyn: That's it! Come here you little brat!(starts to chase Dragon)**

**Dragon: Hey I'm not little, I am thirteen years old and turning fourteen in three months! Ahhh! Got to go, please enjoy this chapter of Game Realm while Karcyn here tries to kill me, bye.(running for life)**

**Karcyn: Get back here!**

In total darkness a girl with light brown hair emerged from dissolved light, she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion on where she was at.

"Where am I? How did I get here?"she asked herself as she kept looking around until a large black demon emerged out of nowhere, it had rows of sharp teeth ready to slice anything and black thorn scales. She gasped as she looked terrified at the abomination.

"Go back to your prison Demise and never invade the Flame Gardian's dreams again!" a vaice boomed as a bright light engulfed the beast, the girl covered her eyes with her arms and blocked the searing light, when it faded she put arm down and she opened her eyes to see a women with sandy yellow hair standing infront of her.

She wore a white dress with gold lining and purple bracelets, she was a few feet tall than the girl, which made the women look like a giant.

"You are Karcyn, are you not?" the women asked as the girl looked shocked at the question.

"How... How do you know my name? And who are you?" Karcyn asked still shocked as the women smiled warmly at her.

"I am Hylia the Hylian goddess." she stated." The reason why I know your name is because the Gods of old chose you to be the next Flame Gardian." she concluded.

"Chose me?" she repeated.

"Correct, you have been chosen to be the Guardian of the Flame." she replied as Karcyn gave her a confused look.

"Guardian of the Flame? Guardian of what flame?" Karcyn asked as Hylia began to fade away.

"You will find out soon, Flame Child." she said as she completely disappeared.

"Wait! I need your help!" she exclaimed." I don't know where to start?!"

"Go to the Sealed Temple, there you will find out what you must do next." Hylia replied as her voice went all around Karcyn. Once her voice was gone Karcyn began to see a seen where it showed an old looking Temple in a green area, she soon bean to hear another voice it was familiar in someway, all it said was.

"karcyn...Karcyn...KARCYN!" it yelled as she opened her eyes to see that she was in her room practically fell out of bed while her best friend Jacky was standing over her.

"I was calling your name three times, now get up sleepyhead." she said as Karcyn got off the floor and dusted herself off.

"I guess third times the charm when you wake me up." Karcyn said smiling.

"You got that right, I practically have to be your alarm clock everyday." she said crossing her arms over her chest as Karcyn chuckled and put her hands on her hips still smiling.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked as Jacky shrugged at her.

"Don't know, but I do know that I'm hungry." she replied as Karcyn laughed.

"How about we go out for breakfast, okay?" she suggested as her friend nodded in reply. They both left the room and went down stairs to see Karcyn's mom making breakfast. She turned to see them both and smiled.

"Hey girls, how ya sleep last night?" she asked.

"I know I slept well, for Karcyn, I can tell she slept like a rock." Jacky replied as she eyed her friend who grinned at her as Karcyn's stomach growled. Her mother laughed about it.

"Alright who's hungry?" she asked getting a plate of food for both of them.

"Forget going out for breakfast I'm staying here!"Karcyn said as she sat down and took a plate of food and began to eat away, Jacky soon did the same. Karcyn was beginning to think about what Hylia said on that she was chosen to be some Flame Guardian.

~Flashback~

"Correct, you have been chosen to be the Guardian of the Flame." she said as Karcyn gave her a confused look.

"Guardian of the Flame? Guardian of what flame?" Karcyn asked as Hylia began to fade away.

"You will find out soon enough, Flame Child." she replied as she disappeared.

"Wait! I need your help!" she exclaimed." I don't know where to start!"

"Go to the Sealed Temple, there you will find out what you must do next." Hylia's voice went all around Karcyn then ended.

~Flashback ended~

Karcyn thought about what Hylia said that she was some sort of Flame Guardian and what was that building that she saw in her dream.

"What sort of Flame am I suppose to protest? And what was that place that I saw? Was that the Sealed Temple, how am I suppose to get there?" she asked herself out loud.

"what are you talking about Karcyn?" she heard Jacky ask as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh uh, sorry about that, I was just thinking out loud about something." Karcyn replied grinning.

"Yeah, and that something is The Legend of Zelda, seriously Karcyn aren't you tired of it yet? You have every game imaginable of the series and you also have an Ocarina with a book to teach you new songs of the series." Jacky complained as Karcyn rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I don't have one game out of the entire series." she replied.

"And what game is that?" Jacky asked annnoyed as she glared at Karcyn who smiled.

"The Skyward Sword game of course with the Goddess Harp replica." she replied as her friend as her friend groaned.

"Really? You can't be serious? How many games are part of that stupid series are there?" she asked.

"Probably a dozen games, and that reminds me, I need to return a book back to the library, I'll go do it right now." she said as she picked up the book and got her shoes on."See ya later."

She wlaked out the door as Jacky was still eating her food. Once Karcyn closed the door, Jacky Scrambled to Karcyn's mother and wispered in her ear.

"Did you get your gift?" she asked in a whispered.

"Yes did you?" she asked as Jacky nodded.

"Tomorrow's the big day." Jacky said.

"Yes, yes it is." Karcyn`s mother replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Karcyn got to the library the only person there was a creepy old womenwomen behind the counter.

"Uh hi, I'm here to return a book, you must be a new employee here." Karcyn exclaimed as she walked over to lady as she looked at her with an uninterested face.

"You are the new Flame Guardian are you not?"

"Uh, I don't know what you mean?"(she really does)

"You know exactly what I mean girl, you are to be warned you are on grave danger." she said darkly as Karcyn burst out laughing.

"Oh, and what is this danger that I'm in grandma?"putting her hands on her hips.

"Danger that you and your sister are in is that a dark one seeks both of you, that is all I can say for now farewell." she said as she threw a book at Karcyn who blocked it andcand closed her eyes for a second. Once she opened them the old lady was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey wait, what did you mean by my sister was also in danger? Answer me!" she yelled but heard no reply, then she decided to leave.

"Creepy old hag, probably doesn't have many friends." she said as she left as a cloaked man watched her leave.

"She's the one." he said as he disappeared.

**A.N. Dragon: Hey I'm back from the grave after Karcyn literally burried me alive.**

**Karcyn: Well you asked for it, but not bad on the chapter, you managed to not make me look stupid, thanks.**

**Dragon: You're welcome, but please try not to kill if I do, it's I want to add some humor into this story.**

**Karcyn: Why don't you do it on someone else like Pan Wings of Freedom?**

**Pan: Hey! I heard that tomboy.(walking into room)**

**Karcyn: Hey who are you calling tomboy? Feather face!**

**Pan: How dare you call me feather face do you know who I am?!**

**Karcyn: Of course I do your Pan, the girl with wings that flys, and happens to be very sensitive when people say mean things to her.**

**Pan: Hey! It was only that one time that Dragon created that scene to go to the reaction of me getting kidnapped by Sitham!**

**Karcyn: That's true but what are you suppose to be? As in are you suppose to be a hero or a damsel in distress?**

**Pan: How should I know though, if say anything else insulting I'll pluck your eyebrows out!**

**Karcyn: Is that a threat, because if it is your asking to fight me.**

**Pan: Bring it on nerd.**

**Karcyn: Oh that is it, you are so dead.(Pan screams as Karcyn lands on her and starts to create a dust ball)**

**Dragon: Uh oh, we better go, bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ri the Sword Spirit

Chapter 2: Ri the Sword Spirit

**Dragon: Well welcome back to Game Realm, I am your host Dragonyahoo20, I just want to say thanks to ****KenekoNoRenkinjutsushi, Demon Princess of Time, and Guest for reviewing my story, please review some more like for this chapter or the last chapter, I get very little reviews from other people, please enjoy this chapter, bye.**

**Karcyn: Aren't you forgetting something?(annoyed)**

**Dragon: Oh yeah right, thanks Karcyn, I do not own neither Dragonball or The legend of Zelda I wish Nintendo made my stories into games of the Legend of Zelda.( Karcyn facepalms herself)**

**Karcyn: No not that thing the other thing!(question mark over Dragons head)**

**Dragon: What other thing, I swear be more pecific with things like this, no one ever knows what you're talking about.**

**Karcyn: The fact that you need to post that Dragonball fanfiction you're working on and you haven't posted much chapters with the other stories, you look like your going to discontinue all of them, you better better not discontinue them and post some chapters or I'll kill ya!**

**Dragon: Okay okay okay, please don't kill me, i'll do it after I work on the intro of the new fanfiction, okay?**

**Karycn: You better do it before time is up!**

**Dragon: Got it, bye and enjoy this chapter.**

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

That night, I got another dream, except it had way different scenery. I was in a red dome-like room with doors, one was larger than the other, the large one had colorful jewels on it while the other had a Hylian crest on it.

"Where am I suppose to be now?" I asked myself as I saw a painting above the Hylian crest door, it showed two clock gears, one in a yellow background and the other in a green background.

"We are in the heart of the Fire sanctuary, where the last Flame Guardian was born, and where Din's Flame is." A familiar voice said behind me. I spun around on my heel to see Hylia standing behind me.

"Hylia!" I exclaimed surprised.

"You seem surprised to see me." She said.

"Of course I am, I didn't think a famous Hylian Goddes would visit me again." I said as she shook her head while smiling.

"Of course I would visit you again, I need to guide you through my mission that you're part of." she replied smiling cheerfully.

"That reminds me, when you said that I must go to the Sealed Temple to find out what I must do next, what did you mean by that exactly?" I asked curiosly.

"I mean for you to go there to learn about your previous life." she replied as we both heard an evil sounding chuckle. Hylia gasped as the chuckle stopped.

"Oh look at this, the Holy Goddess and her servant, if you don't mind Hylia, I'll be taktaking the guardian with me, I do hope you understand." a voice said.

We soon saw a man jump from a ledge and landed infront of us. He wore a white body suit with a diamond pattern cut out of it, he also wore a red cape and had purple eyeliner around his large dark eyes.

I backed away as Hylia stood firm and summoned a sword while the man did also, I was getting worried about this, I decided to try to open the doors but no avail, I turned around to see Hylia and the man locked in a sword battle, while I was watching them duel, I looked over to the man who was attacking viciously at Hylia who was doing her best to block.

For some reason he looked familiar, like i've seen him before. Before I could do anything else I saw Hylia get knock back while her sword skidded away from her. I gasped and ran to her as she got up and turned to me as a light flashed behind me.

"Huh?" I said as I turned around to see a blue clock gear with Hylian symbols on it, it started to turn clockwise.

"You can escape through the Time Gate, you must hurry Flame Child." she said as a invisible force pushed me through.

"Hylia!" I yelled as I came to the other side and got up then tried to go back through but, the gate dissolved into light before I got the chance to.

'Oh man, I hope she's alright.'I thought looking down, then started thinking about the attacker.

'Who was he? And, what does he want with me? Hylia said something about me learning my previous life, what did she mean by that?'

I looked at my surroundings to see where I was. I was in a circular tower that lead high up. There was a bridge that led to a Hylian Harp in the center of the tower. I walked down slowly towards it, I soon reached the harp and looking at it for a bit.

"What kind of harp is this?" I asked myself as I picked it up, I looked at for a bit until a bright light took over the room, I covered my eyes with my arm until the light faded.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself as I put my arm down to see see a sword with an orange and red handle on it with a wide silver blade and a Triforce symbol at the base of the blade where it meets the handle.

"Hey this is the Master Sword from the Zelda games." I exclaimed was I took a look at it.

"Yes that is the Master Sword but reborn as the Flame Sword, the perfect sword for the Flame Guardian." A mechanical voice said. I yelped and began looking around to see where the voice came from, then I noticed the sword was flashing.I soon saw a figure flip out of the sword, it was a red metallic looking figure floating in the air above me.

She was a red and orange women with a red cloak showing her front but not her arms, her eyes show no pupils in them. She had long red metallic hair and a yellow gem on her chest.(red version of Fi)

"By my calculations with the emotional state you are in, you are confused of who I am, Ri was the name I was given." She said still floating.

"Nice to meet you Ri, I'm Karcyn." I said introducing myself.

"The pleasure is all mine, master." She said. I gave her a confused look when she called me master.

"What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Master, you are my master." She replied.

"How am I your master." I asked again.

"Hylia has known the Demon Lord would have heard of you sooner than expected,so she created me to guide if anything had happened to her." She concluded then turned back to the sword.

"So you will be helping me through my journey as I find out why I'm part of the Goddess's mission?" I questioned as she nodded.

"As part of the Goddess's mission master, pull the Flame Sword out of it's pedestal and aim it skyward." Ri said. I nodded and walked closer to it, I soon grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the pedestal pedestal and raised it skyward, it started to glow brightly.

"Awsome, so cool." I exclaimed as Ri turned to me.

"Now that you claimed the sword as yours, you can now wake up in your realm , again." She concluded as a bright light engulfed the place as I woke up in my bed starring at my cat Mickey who was on top of me.

"Oh hey Mickey, how ya doing?" I asked my raven colored fitted friend. He purred in reply as he rubbed his head on my cheeks as I remembered the harp and the sword. I turned to my side to see the harp laying on my night stand and the sword leaning on the wall.

"So the dream came true." I thought in my head as I picked up my cat and went in a sitting position while I placed Mickey on my lap as I checked the time to see it was eight thirty a.m.

"As man! I'm going to be late for school!" I said as I got out out of bed and got ready, I soon grabbed my cat without knowing thinking it was my bag, but before I ran out the door to school I grabbed the Goddess Harp and the Flame Sword and ran out the door to school and still had my cat with me, weird huh?

**Dragon: hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter because it is the last one instill I'm almost done with my Dragonball fanfiction and my Legend of Zelda Fanfiction.**

**Karcyn: Don't forget Dragon, you have to post the new story on the last day of school.**

**Dragon: thanks for reminding me Karcyn, well see you next time guys I hope you have an awesome day.**

**Karcyn: Thanks to this chapter, now I know who Ri is, thanks for making me a companion.**

**Dragon: Your welcome, but I better go.**

**Karcyn: Why?**

**Dragon: Because, I have to write a new chapter of the new dawn of the shadow saiyans and Wings of Freedom.**

**Karcyn: Oh, then bye guys! (Both leave)**


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

Chapter 3: Kidnapped

**A.N. Dragon: Hey guys sorry if I hadn't posted in a while I was just really and I mean really busy because my grandfather was coming to visit and I had alot of chores to do, please forgive me and enjoy this chapter your a sssooooooo going to love it which I hope you do, anyway I am also still working on my other stories that I have been working on, please be patient with me, I'm trying my best to work on the next chapter of Wing's of Freedom and I plan on making two more chapters of the interviews which I hope you like, hey Karcyn, can you do the disclaimer for me I have to work on Pan's Legacy right away?**

**Karcyn: Sure miss "I have to play Legend of Zelda first", whatever you say.**

**Dragon: Hey I will not play Legend of Zelda first, well I kind of doing so because I am writing a story, ugh what ever just do it please, I swear you're annoying.**

**Karcyn: Okay whatever you say, Dragonyahoo20 does not own the legend of Zelda but she does own Jacky, Zachary, Alex, Mickey, Ashlee, Pan, Topun, Flarey (which is also from Wings of Freedom), Ivra, and me which I wish she didn't own me but anyway enjoy and bye.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took a bit for Karcyn to get to school but when she made it there no one was there, she checked the doors which were locked tight.

"Must be the weekend then." She exclaimed as she noticed she accidentally brought her cat with her.

"Oh, sorry Mickey, I thought you were my book bag." Putting him down as the cat glared at her then stopped when they heard a holler.

"Hey Karcyn!" A girl yelled as she ran over to her, the girl wore a black North Face jacket with blue jeans and a pair of zigzag sneakers, and had auburn auburn hair.

"Hey Ashlee, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Me and mom saw you run out the door while I was reading my book, Hyrule Historia." She replied." She sent me me here to tell you that it's the weekend."

"Yeah, I found that out already, I feel stupid for not knowing that." Karcyn said looking embarrassed scratching the back of her head.

"That's for sure, but that happens to be the way you role knucklehead!" She replied as Karcyn laughed

"Okay okay, I get it, now let's head back home." Karcyn suggested as Mickey rolled his eyes then began to walk home as they both chuckled.

"Looks like someone took you're suggestion sis." Ashley said as they began to follow the light brown cat.

"Yeah I guess you're right Ashlee, but question."

"Yeah?" She replied.

"If we're sister's, how come we're not twins since we both are ultimate fans of 'The Legend of Zelda'?" Karcyn asked as Ashlee laughed.

"I don't know!" She replied laughing as they kept walking while a figure watched them.

"I finally found the Flame Child and the second Spirit Maiden, I must obtain them to get Hylia's Flame for my master!" He explained in a raspy but darkly amused voice the snapped his fingers and disappeared in to diamonds.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Ashlee's P.O.V)

As we were walking, we came across a dark ally that looked creepy. I started to hear a familiar voice from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it though until Karcyn mumbled something.

"Hylia? Is that you?" She asked the darkness as she entered jogging.

'Hylia? How does she know that's Hylia's voice?' I thought in my head as I went after her.

"Karcyn wait! It could be a trap!" I exclaimed as I ran after her until I heard an evil dark chuckle. I saw Karcyn freeze in place then spun around and grabbed Mickey also my upper arm trying to get me and the cat out of the ally but the exit was blocked by a diamond wall.

"Where do you think you're going, Flame Child?" A man said as we both spun around to see the man coming into view. Once I saw him everything flashed around me and changed the scenery, I found it weird for Karcyn was a distance away from me instead of next to me, she was talking to a woman in a white dress with gold lining and had Sandy yellow hair.

"Hey Karcyn how did you get over there? I thought you were next to me?" I asked her but she didn't reply or look at me which was irritating me." Hello, earth to Karcyn, how come she can't hear me?"

"Because this is just a flashback of her dream from last night, Hylia happened to have visited her to tell her more about her destiny, like I'm here to tell you more about yours ." A women's voice said as I turned around and smiled.

"Hi Ivra, it's great to see you again." I replied as I also noticed a ten year old looking girl with red hair, she wore red ancient Hylian clothes with gold lining designs on it and a red staff.

" This is the Flame Guardian Flarey, she is the protector of all Sacred Flames, but Hylia's Flame in particular, she is also my sister."

"Hylia's Flame? What kind of flame is that?" I asked.

"For now, we can cannot tell you at this current time, we are here for more important reasons." Flarey replied.

"And what reasons are thoughts?" I said as both Ivra and Flarey exchanged glances, Ivra has been visiting my dreams alot talking to me about the future ahead and has been giving me advice, but now I think this visit will be telling me why she has been doing so.

"You see Ashlee, I am the Goddess Ivra, right hand commander of Hylia's former army, creator of all the Sacred Flames, and you are ..." She was about to say the last part but froze at it, then fell to the ground unconscious

"Sister!" Flarey said as she went down on one knee to her as they both began to disappear.

"What's going on?! What's happening to you?!" I said looking nervous.

"Looks like we're going to have to tell you another time, but watch the vision before you regain conscious." Flarey said as they both disappeared as I watched helplessly. I soon turned around to hear to the woman that Karcyn talking to say...

"I mean for you to go there to learn about you're previous life." The women said.

'Previous life? Karcyn didn't have a previous life before this one, did she?' I thought in my head as the man from the ally appeared and started to attack the woman while my sister backed away then spun around and tried to open a large door but no avail.

" Oh no, Karcyn!" I said as I took a step forward but stopped as I saw Karcyn turn around and took a few steps forward then a giant blue clock gear appeared behind her then I heard the woman say something but all I could make out was...

"You must hurry, Flame Child!" She said as my sister was pushed by an invisible force and went through the gear was I found out was a portal of some sort. It soon all faded as I saw I was back in the ally as the man snapped his fingers while I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as I slipped out of consciousness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

I soon heard a familiar dark chuckle, I gasped and spun around snatching Mickey up while grabbing Ashlee's arm and ran as fast as I could but the exit was blocked by a diamond wall.

"Where do you think you're going, Flame Child?" The man asked as he came into view. He was the same man that attacked me and Hylia in my dream.

"Who are you?" I asked scared as I noticed I was up against the wall while Ashlee was standing in the same place looking completely calm.

"Oh, I must have not introduced myself yet, allow me to do so now, I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim, the one who resides over the land called the surface in the Skyward Sword Realm, and my intentions are for this realm is to obtain the second Spirit Maiden and the Flame Guardian which is both you and your sister." He smiled wickedly as he started walking towards me and my sister as she regained focus.

Before she could say anything, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and my sister fell down unconscious.

"Ashlee!" I said as I ran to her dropping Mickey.

"What did you do to her?!" I asked worried about her.

"I simply just knocked her out, nothing more and now I'll do the same to you." He replied as my blood ran cold as he smiled evilly while snapping his fingers making me feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and I blacked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Ghirahim's P.O.V)

I watched her fall to the ground next to her as I laughed. I soon grabbed them both, one draped over my shoulder while the other under my arm. I then snapped my fingers and I teleported to a floating island with a few plants near by as I growled.

"I didn't intend to come here!" I said as I snapped my fingers again to see if it would work again but it didn't work.

"Put them down Ghirahim!" A voice of a man said as I turned around to see a Sheikah man wearing dark blue clothes."

"Ah, if it isn't Nitas, what brings you here?" I asked setting both of them as I walked forward and summoned my black reaper sword.

"I am here for the second Spirit Maiden and the Flame Child." He replied getting in a fighting stance as I laughed.

"Oh please, you defeat me? Don't me laugh." I said.

"I'm not here to defeat you, I'm here to stall you, NOW IMPA!" He yelled as I spun around to see a sheikah woman wearing black clothes holding the girls.

"What?! Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed as I charged at her but Nitas got in between us and formed a force field and blocked me as I watched the Sheikah woman jump off the island and reappeared on the back of a giant bird and another with the Flame Child on it, Nitas soon dropped the force field and jumped to the other loftwing and began to fly away with the girls.

"Nitas! I will get you for this! Once I destroy you both, I will easily obtain all of them and revive my master!"


	5. Chapter 4: Our own Loftwings

Chapter 4: Our own Loftwings

(Ashlee's P.O.V)

*Groan* "Where are we?" I asked my self as I opened my eyes and got up to see my surroundings, I was on a floating island with some houses built into the side of a small hill, a bridge led to a giant purple tent and a yellow building, I also saw a statue of a giant women with wings on her back.

"What is this place?" I asked myself, I soon saw a giant neon blue bird laying behind me, then I saw another one that purple laying with Karcyn who apparently was snoring.

"Hey Karcyn, wake up! You won't believe where we are!" I exclaimed snaking her as she snorted awake.

"Huh? WOAH!" She said looking at the island." Where are we?!"

"We're on Skyloft." I said as I realized that I'd just said the answer to a question I didn't know.

"Hey, how do you know that?" She asked.

"I don't know, it just popped into my head like I knew the whole time." I replied showing I was surprised as she was.

"Well then, what else do you know that popped into your head?" She asked curiously showing interest.

"Um, okay uh, I don't have anything new but the goddess here is Hylia." I explained as her mouth gapped open.

"The Goddess Hylia! That means it's the Legend of Zelda!" She exclaimed almost yelling.

"But which one?" I asked.

"Maybe it's the Skyward Sword one?" She shrugged.

"Yeah maybe your right Karcyn." I said as she slammed her fist in her palm.

"Man! If only I got the game sooner I could predict what would happen next."

"Oh come now Karcyn, it isn't your fault we got kidnapped and was brought into your favorite games series, we'll figure this out together." ( I think you know who it is) ( British accent- Arlon from Kid Icarus Uprising)

"Thanks for cheering me up Ashlee, you know how to cheer me up, can you though drop the accent, you sound like Arlon from Kid Icarus Uprising."

"Hey Karcyn, here's a news flash, one, that wasn't me who said that in that British accent, two, who's Arlon?" I asked.

"Arlon is one of the Goddess of Nature Viridi' s commanders, and if you didn't say that, who did?"

"I did, Mistress Karcyn and Ashlee, your cat Mickey, but from the looks of it, I transformed into something else cat like." The voice said as me and Karcyn slowly turned around to see a cat like animal.

"Hello there." It said as we both screamed and fell back as the giant birds woke up and stretched out their wings and then walked to Karcyn and me.

"You can talk?!"

"Yes I can, ever since this Hylian Goddess that goes by the name of Ivra, not only did she give me the power to talk, she gave me knowledge of this world such as those birds behind you." He said as we turned around to see the birds we woke up with.

"What are they?" Karcyn asked petting the purple one.

"Those are Loftwings, guardians of the skies and a gift from the goddess Hylia, one as each of your partners, Ashlee's is an Aqua Loftwing, the last of it's line, Karcyn's is the same as well, hers is a Flame Loftwing, they're a special case, you're going to have to wait why it's called a Flame Loftwing." He said.

"Those who have Loftwings can ride them, all you have to do is whistle while free falling falling off the islands and they'll catch you no matter where you are." Karcyn said.

"Hey, now how did you know that?" I asked.

"Don't know, it just popped in my head like this place' s name popped into your head."

"Alright you two, enough chit chat, I know your eager to find out more but you have to find the one with the Crimson Loftwing."

"Crimson Loftwing?" I repeated.

"yes, do you know what color that is?"

"Yes, of course." I said as Karcyn noticed something and walked to the ledge looking at the sky while I was bickering with Mickey as she gasped.

"Hey! I think I see the Loftwing, it's being chased by those idiots!" Karcyn stated as I saw a bright red loftwing with three other loftwings with riders on it's tail.(metaphorically)

"Oh no!" I said as I saw the three attack it but it tried to fight back.

"After them, we need to catch up!" I heard Karcyn Kasay as I saw her jump on her loftwing then looked at me.

"You guys meet me at the plaza, I'll be back soon." She said as her loftwing screeched then lifted both of them off the ground and flew away.

"Karcyn wait!"

"No! She'll be alright Ashlee, we need to head to the plaza, I know where it is so follow me." Mickey said as he began to walk away while Ashlee looked back to Karcyn who was becoming smaller.

"Please be careful Karcyn." I whispered then walked with my loftwing to the plaza.

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

"Let's hurry, we need to help that Loftwing!" I said as I urged my loftwing to go faster, it screeched and sped onward. We soon followed them under a waterfall to a secret ledge, I saw them strap boards up to keep the loftwing in a pen. That just ticked me off right there.

"Hey! Let that Loftwing go right now you knuckleheads!" I yelled as my Loftwing landed and I got off running over to them.

"And who are you to stop us?" The one with weird red hair asked annoyed.

"Me, the one and only, Karcyn." I replied as they began to laugh.

"Oh I'm so scared, what are you going to do to us?"the tall one asked sarcastically while snickering.

"Easy, I'm going to tell your teachers or maybe that Loftwing' s rider what you did, either way, you're going to get in trouble so take your pick." I said smirking as they thought about it and then smiled darkly at me, which kinda freaked me out.

"I have a different idea." The red haired one stated smiling wickedly at me as he walked towards m looking like he was going to grab me, I backed away as he got closer.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked still backing away from him.

"How about we lock you up as well!" He yelled lunging at me grabbing my arm as I struggled.

"Let go you blockhead!" I yelled struggling as I saw the other two boys grab my loftwing as it struggled also. They threw me and my loftwing in a pen together and boarded it up so we couldn't escape.

"Not so confident are you now, aren't you?" The chubby one said as I banged hard on the board making him jump.

"Let us out now!" I yelled hitting away on the boards.

"Not until I win the Wing Ceremony, so how about it Cawlin do you think she'll be going anywhere?" The red haired man asked the chubby one.

"Not for a while Groose, what do you think Strich?" Cawlin asked the tall one.

"Same here, let's just hope Flee he doesn't give away where we hid links loftwing." Strich exclaimed.

"Link? So that must be the rider of that Crimson Loftwing." I stated.

"Come on boys, we don't want to be late, see ya later squirt enjoy your stay." He snickered as they jumped off the ledge and came back up flying on their Loftwings.

"Asked is soooo going to kill me." I stated still trying to get out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Ashlee's P.O.V)

"I hope Karcyn's alright." I exclaimed pacing back and forth while Mickey just stared blankly at me.

"I sure she's fine it isn't like they locked her up somewhere who ever they were."

"I know but..." I was cut off by a yell.

"Hey um miss, have you seen a Crimson Loftwing?" A teen asked me, he wore midevel looking clothes. ( It's Link!)

"That was your Loftwing?" I asked as his eyes widened.

"Yes! You saw him?!" He replied.

"I did, but he was attacked by three other loftwings with riders though."I stated worried.

"What?! Who were they?!" He asked urgently.

"I don't know, I didn't go after them but my sister did, she told me she'll meet me here but I haven't seen her since she went after them, I'm starting to get worried about her, I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she's alright, maybe she's looking for you right now, I'm sure nothing bad happen to her, um uh, what's your name again?" The young adult asked.

"Ashlee, Ashlee Rose."

"Well, it's a pleasure of meeting you Ashlee Rose, I am called Link." He replied bowing to me as I giggled and curtsied back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Link, now why don't we look for your Loftwing and my sister." I suggested as he nodded in reply.

"You're right, why don't we head to the island of the Goddess to see if there's any clues." He replied as I nodded then we began to run towards the statue while my loftwing flew ahead and Mickey tagged along from behind.

'I hope Karcyn's alright, please let the goddess be with her' I thought in my head as we ran to the goddess statue.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

Behind the waterfall I was still stuck in the pen with my loftwing trying to get out, sadly there was no avail, I could easily still hear the Crimson Loftwing trying to get out as well but didn't get any progress as well accomplished.

"We have to get out, but how?" I asked myself as I felt like closing my eyes for some reason. I soon did as I realized that once I closed my eyes I would be somewhere else, I was on top of a ship that had Lanayru designs on it, I felt someone behind me, I turned around to see a red haired girl that wore a red Chinese dress with gold designs.

"Hello Karcyn, it's nice to meet you at last." She said smiling while bowing her head.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I know the new Flame Guardian?"

"Wait, new Flame Guardian? Are you Flarey?"

"Yes I am, I am here to tell you a little technique to help you on your future journey."

"Woah woah woah, back what do you mean future journey? And little technique?"

"I'm going to teach you a technique that will help you destroy the boards, so watch well." Flarey said as she began to power a large flame in her hands then turned to me.

"Now you try." She said as I walked forward then tried to do the same but it exploded in my face. She giggled at me as I kept trying, it took a bit before I mastered it but I managed to get it.

"Thanks for the technique lesson."

"It was my pleasure, for now I think you need to help your Loftwing and yourself out of that pen." She said as I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the pen with my loftwing.

"Remind me to ask the Gods of Old to give me a heads up when they send themselves to go into my subconscious and give me great advice, because I get really dizzy after talking to anyone like that, anyway time to get out of here" I said as I created a large fire in my hands then threw it at the wall making it explode and fall apart.

"Aw yeah, I did it!" I said as jumped in victory then looked at my loftwing who screeched in victory as well then looked at me, I soon realized I had to meet Ashlee at the Plaza, aw man.

"Uh oh, we need to head to the plaza fast, now let's spread up!" I stated as I jumped on to my loftwing' s back as I was lifted into the air while flying off to the plaza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Jacky's P.O.V)

I was about to knock on Karcyn's door until I heard Alex yell.

"Hey Jacky, going to see Karcyn?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, today's her Birthday and I wanted to give her my present to her, it's just the newest Legend of Zelda Game The Skyward Sword."

"I swear, her and Ashlee are obsessed with that game series." He said whining.

"I know right? Well anyway I'm going to go give this to her wanna tag along?" I asked him.

"Sure why not, I can't wait to hear that exciting scream of hers." He said as I laughed while turning around knocking on the door as it was opened by Karcyn's mom. Did I ever you that she makes awesome food better than my mom?

"Hi Mrs. Rose, is Karcyn home?" I asked.

"Sorry Jacky, I haven't seen her since this morning when she thought it was a school day, but you are allowed to come and wait for her if you like." She said.

"Thanks miss S, so where's Ashlee?" I asked as we walked in and sat at the couch in her living room.

"I sent her to go after her sister, they haven't been back since, and that's what's worrying me right now but your welcome to play the Wii." She replied as she left to go to the kitchen.

"Cooleo, let's see the beginning quick before Karcyn comes home." Alex suggested as I nodded in total agreement. I pulled out the Skyward Sword Game and put it into the console as it loaded up, after a few minutes the screen flashed once showing us a close up of a girl riding a giant purple bird, she looked familiar because she looked exactly like Karcyn except all anime cartoony, I soon realized it was Karcyn as I screamed while Miss Rose ran into the room.

"Jacky! What's wrong?!" She asked as I pointed to the screen trembling with fear.

"It's Karcyn, she's in the game, she's in the Skyward Sword Game!" I screamed.

A.N. Oh no! Wait until next chapter to find out what happens next, for now I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Where's Ashlee!

Chapter 5: Where's Ashlee?!

**A.N. Sorry for the delay, I was really busy this week, I promise this is a long chapter for you guys, anyway I'm sure you seen the new story Game Realm 2: the cousins are here, It's a sequel to this story, it's a collaboration between me, Demon Princess of Time, and Zelda Maniac, that story will show two Zelda worlds, We hope you like it when we post the first chapter, but for now please enjoy this one , if you have any questions about this story or the sequel, please review and I will reply in the next chapter to all who asked, so please ask, for now enjoy.**

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

"Ashlee! I'm here! I'm so sorry I was gone for a long time I ran into some trouble.. Ashlee?" I said as I walked to the plaza only to see those idiots who locked me up in that pen, sadly I didn't have anymore energy to help the Crimson Loftwing, I snickered as I walked to them, I over heard Groose say.

"That big red feathered bird couldn't stand a chance against me, and that girl, she was so stupid messing with me, thinks she could try that but i got the jump on her so now she's trapped in the pen, stupid kid." he said as that Strich guy massaged his shoulders while I got angry about his insult so I decidedto turn the tables.

"Oh Grooooose, are you sure I'm trapped in that Pen." I asked as Strich stopped and turned around with Cawlin looking shocked and began to walk backwards while Groose cracked his neck then turned around as well as jump in suprise.

"Woah! How the heck did you get out of the pen? We used hard wood on yours, only a sword could destroy it."

"That's what you think blockhead, I got out a different way." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"How?" He asked as I gave him a sly smile.

"As if I'm telling you, anyway Groose, when I tell everyone about what you did you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"True but..."

"But what?" I asked suspiciously as he smirked.

"I mean if you tell anyone what I did, I'm afraid I have to punish the Crimson Loftwing for your actions!" he said with a wicked smile as my mouth dropped open.

"What?! You can't do that, that Loftwing did nothing to you!" I stated as he showed pride in finding my weakness, I hate it when someone does that to me.

" I know, maybe we can make a deal." he suggested as I gave him a questionable look while he circled me, but I still kept my eye on him.

"What kind of a deal?" I asked as he stopped circling me and stood infront of me.

"How about this, if you keep your trap shut, I will do no harm to the red bird, have we got ourselves a deal?" he asked putting out his hand as I hesitated then took it, I really didn't have much options, If I didn't shake it, he could have hurt the poor thing.

"Fine, we have a deal." I said as I let go of his hand.

"Well that's more like it, well see ya pipsqueck!" he said as he ran over the edge and began to fly on his loftwing while Strich and Cawlin did the same, I soon growled at what just happened.

"Man I hate that guy." I spat then looked around to find Ashlee, then I felt this gut feelin that like she was over at the statue.

"Maybe she's there." I suggested to myself as I ran over the edge and went free falling for a bit then called my loftwing, it screeched as it caught me on it's back as we flew to the statue.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Ashlee's P.O.V)

I was coming back down the stairs talking to Link about how we did find any clues as to where his feathered friend was, walked down a bit until we heard a yell when we got to the bottom, It sounded like it was for us.

"Hey Link come over here!" the voice yelled as I turned my head to see two teens standing infront of a long cottage like house ( Sparing Hall), I soon followed Link to them, he happened to jump down to them, since I was not that kind of adventurous, he had to catch me, we made our way over to them.

"Hey Pipit, need anything?" Link asked then teen, he wore yellow knight like clothes and wore a hat that like the other Links hats.

"Not right now but, I heard your Loftwing went missing so I joined in the search, I went to go ask Fledge if he knew anything, but he started to acked strange, so he must have knew something." He explained to hime as the other teen that looked skinny but adorable with his red dottedd cheeks turned to us.

"I'm sorry Link, I wanted to tell you but Groose...' he trailed off as Pipit turned to us.

"Looks like Groose made him keep quiet, go on now, tell him the truth." He said as he turned to Fledge.

"You see, I was cleaning the didning room until Groose and his friends came in and sat down, but they didn't notice me, they said they were planning on hiding your Loftwing, I tried to sneak away but Groose and his gang grabbed me and told me to keep my mouth shut or I will never fly a Loftwing again." He said as I felt sorry for him and gave him a hug then let go.

"Thanks, miss um uh..."

"Ashlee, my names Ashlee" I said while I heard another yell, I looked up and saw a purple Loftwing flyign towards us I soon saw a small figure on it until I reconized it was Karcyn!

"Karcyn!" I yelled excited to see her as I ran to her while she jumped off her Loftwing and gave me a bear hug.

"It's great to see you Ashlee but where have your been? I thought I told you to stay at the plaza." she stated as I looked down in guilt.

"Sorry, It's just I was getting worried about you and Link was looking for his Loftwing and I thought that if we found his loftwing, we would have found you." I stated as she smiled.

"Well, now that I know you're alright, everythings's fine now, but you're sticking with me for now on."

"Okay okay, I get it that I scared you." I laughed as she gave me a grumpy smile.

"Anywasy though, Fledge here says that Groose planned on hiding your loftwing by a waterfall, here's a sword so you can fight off the monsters lurking in there, It's crawling with all sorts." Pipit said as he gave a practice sword to Link. He strapped it to his back and smiled while nodding.

"Thanks Pipit, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything Link, just go find your Loftwing!" he said as I saw Link grin, we then began our way to the waterfall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Jacky's P.O.V)

I was still in shock mode after I saw Karcyn in the screen, me, Alex, and Karcyn's parents all sat on the couch watching the screen seeing what she was doing in complete silence.

"So um, uh, want something to snack on?" Alex asked breaking the silence as he got up, Karcyn's dad turned to him with a blank expression.

"Sure why not, it would be nice to have something to nibble on as we watch our daughterin a probably a dangerous game." He said as Alex nodded slowly then went to the kitchen while I sighed.

"What is this world coming to?" I asked myself as Zachary came into the house smiling from ear to ear like he won the lotterym he happened to be Alex's younger brother, here's a secret, he has a crush on Ashlee, my best friends (Karcyn) younger sister, Zachary began to notice us in our shock state.

"What's with you guys? You look like you saw a ghost." he said as I turned to him and frowned.

"We sort had, other than that why are you so happy?" I asked.

"I happened to have became the youngest scientist in California University, I can use the labs whenever I want." He said with pride after Alex walked in with a trey of cheese, salami, and apple slices, he also held a letter in his right hand.

"Thanks sweety for doing that for me, I'm really sorry if I caused you anytrouble, it's just Karcyn is in that game and and..."

"It's alright Mrs. Rose, I'm fine with it." He said as he layed down the trey then sat next to me.

"What's that?" I saked him.

"It's some sort of letter from this women called Flarey and it says It's to me,you, Zachary, and Karcyn's parents." He replied as Mr. and Mrs. Rose came closer to see it.

"May I see it Alex?" Mr. Rose asked as he nodded and gave it to him then began to open it, Mr. Rose cleared his throat and began to say what was written in the letter.

**Dear Family and Friends of Karcyn,**

**I am Flarey, I know that you think this is a joke but I can assure you it's not, I have heard form others that you found out that Karcyn is in my world, but so is the Spirit Maiden you call Ashlee, to inform you, It's their destiny to be there to complete the mission of defeating the darkness known as Demise, I know you're scared for them, so I am pleased to inform you that you can help by giving them advice, all you have to do is find a way to give Karcyn her Ocarina so she may play 'Saria's song', for that is a way to communicate with them,**

**I will tell you more soon,**

**The Flame Guardian Flarey**

"How in the world are we suppose to give them a Ocarina?" Mr. Rose yelled in anger as Zachary gasped with a smile like he got an idea.

"I know!" He began." There's a computer there that has a ray with it that can transport stuff in to the Game Realm and Bring it back, we can use that to get Karcyn's Ocarina to her!" He said.

"That could work, great job little bro, you've done it again." Alex said giving him a nuggiy.

"That's great guys, how about you bring it here, okay?" I said.

"Why can't we just take out the CD and take it there?" Zachary asked.

"We can't! If we take it out, they might die!" I explained while everyone gave me a shocked look then nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

We were just coming out of a cave by the waterfall, Ashlee filled me on what I missed as we proceeded through the cave. We walked out to here someone yell, we saw a golden haired girl that wore a pink dress and brown boots on a blue Loftwing.

"Hey Link!" She said as her loftwing landed and she got off it and ran to us.

"Hi Zelda! What brings you here?" Link asked her as my mouth dropped open, Zelda?! As in the Princess Zelda?! But she doesn't look like a princess, maybe she isn't one in this game universe.

"I was looking for your Loftwing and Pipit said you went by the waterfall to look for him so here I am, so can I tag along?" She asked as he nodded while she turned to the clouds confused.

"What?! Who's calling me?" She asked herself as I got confused on what she was talking about, then I noticed I was the only one who noticed. I shook it away as we then proceeded to the pen and saw him trying to break free.

"Hey! There he is!" Ashlee yelled pointing to him as we ran to him.

"How are we going to get him out?" Zelda asked worried as I smirked and story up.

"I know a way, but you might want to stand back." I suggested as they looked at me with a suspicious look then did as they were told.

I took two steps back then began to create a large fire in my hands and aimed it at the boards and fired, it made a big explosion, it created smoke but when it cleared all the boards were turned to ash but the loftwing was okay.

It began to step out of it's cage, but it squawked a few times showing us it was okay, Link looked really happy to see that his Loftwing was fine, he came up to it and touched it's yellow beak while everyone else, were looking at me with their mouths dropped open.

"How did you do that?" Zelda asked.

"Um, uh, can I please explain later?" I asked as the Crimson Loftwing took flight and flew around the area near us, I saw Zelda looked worried about something but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey guys, have you ever wondered what was beneath the clouds, I read some of my father's ancient texts that says there's more than just a great vast dead land." She said as Link looked at her confused, but me, I felt like she was right, I soon saw her shake her head then turn to us.

"Never mind Link, right now you need to head to the race right now before it starts without you." She said as Link nodded then turned to me and Ashlee.

"Do you guys need a ride? We can give you lift." He offered us but we shook our heads.

"No thanks, we have our own Loftwings, but thanks for the offer." Ashlee said then turned to me smiling then said.

"You ready to jump off for the first time?" She asked.

"As ready as I will ever be, I guess." I said giving her a nervous look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Ashlee's P.O.V)

"Don't worry Karcyn, I'll go first." I said as I smiled then turned to the Platform, then I began to sprint off the platform, I went into a freefall as soon as I jumped off.

I didn't call my loftwing yet because I felt so alive as if I felt longing for something but I decided to call my loftwing, I whistled loudly to get a bird's screech in return.

I felt a feathery body came from under me and lift me back up into the air, I turned back to see Karcyn on hers as well with Link and Zelda, we went for a quick flight to see if Links Loftwing was okay which it was.

We began to hear a school bell ring after a few minutes of flight, I turn to Karcyn with a confused look and saw she was the same.

"That's the Academy bell, that means the race is about to start, we have to get you back Link!" Zelda said as we flew to the plaza.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

"This is great Link, you found your Loftwing, now that you did, I can go tell my father about the news." Zelda said smiling happily then ran out of sight.

"Hey Karcyn, I'm going to go with Zelda quick, I'll be right back." Ashlee said running after Zelda before I could stop I sighed in defeat then saw Groose then came over with his two idiot friends.

"Well if it isn't the two pipsqueck, there's rumors going around that you found your stupid bird, well your still going to loose, you met think your great, but your not, the teachers must think that they have to always worship you turns, I'm sure that bull head here told you what I did." He said as Link gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? She never told me anything about you doing something." He replied as I smirked then stepped forward.

"It's true, I never told him yet even though we freed Link's Loftwing, and Fledge only told us half of what you did so you still have to keep up your end of the deal until the Wing Ceremony is over." I smirked.

"Gaahhh! Curse you shrimp, I'll get you back for that!" He said looking furious as I giggled.

"I like to see you try to get back at me." I said snickering.

"Grrr, well at least I'll win and do the ritual with her, yeah yeah yeah, she must have been thinking about me while she was making the sailcloth, she must be excited to have our special time alone" he said as me and Link looked at each other with what faces.

"Pssst Groose, behind you, right behind you!" Strich and Cawlin said as I saw Zelda right behind Groose looking crossed, I snickered at this.

"What do you two boneheads want?! I'm in the middle of daydreaming!" He said as he turned around and jumped in surprise.

"Can you explain to me about our special time alone." She asked putting her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just congratulating Link and um a..."

"Karcyn" I said annoyed.

"And Karcyn, don't worry Zelda, it's going to be a fair race!" He said as he jogged off while his budding began to panic.

"Groose, wait for us!" They said as they ran after him.

"A fair race, that is under zero percent of that ever happening." Zelda said as Ashlee looked worried, so I stepped in and said.

"Hey Link, I think I should enter as well just in case Groose tries to inflict harm on your progress in the race, if that's alright with you." I said as he smiled.

"Thanks, I'll probably need help with him thanks, now let's head over there." He suggested as I nodded then saw Ashlee was at ease again, I smiled at that then ran over to where the race was starting.

They began to explain the rules, and it should be a fair race, while Groose was daydreaming, I heard the large old guy say.

"AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU GROOSE!" He yelled at him as he jumped while I laughed.

"Link, who is this?" A tall skinny man with brown hair asked looking at me.

"Oh, this Karcyn, Instructor Howell, she'll be in the race to make sure it's a fair one."

"That's alright with me Link, she can be in the race."

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't anyway now racers to your positions." He yelled as we did.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" He yelled as we ran off the edge and called our loftwings and we are off.

I felt the air through my hair, I soon saw Link about to grab the statue but I saw Groose about to crash in to him!

"Aw no you don't!" I said making my Loftwing crash into Grooses making them fly back I turned to Link's direction and saw he got the statue, he won the race!

"You did it Link! You did it!" I yelled to him as he raised it in the air and showed Zelda who jumped off the edge, but Link caught her. I soon saw them fly to Statue of the Goddess, I looked down at Ashlee as she flew on her Loftwing to me and said.

"We need to stay here when they come back." She said as I nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We flew around a bit until we saw Zelda and Link on their Loftwings flying, I got excited and started to fly towards them.

"Hey guys!" I said as me and Ashlee flew towards them, they looked our way while I got there attention, before they could reply a flash of bright light appeared in front of is, we looked in front of us to see a giant black tornado heading straight for us, once it reached us me and Link clung to our loftwings neck while Ashlee and Zelda were pulled down.

"Karcyn! Help!" Ashlee yelled to me with tears streaming from her eyes as I tried to reach her.

"Ashlee! Hang on! Please!" I said as I stretched out my hand as she did the same, but a gust of extra wind knocked her off her Loftwing and sending her plummeting to the Earth as did Zelda.

"Ahhhhhh! Karcyn!" She said as she fell.

"Ashlee!" I said as I tried to go after her but to get blown away as the world went black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I had my eyes closed as I fell in darkness, I opened my eyes to see Link next to me. I looked up to see a pink light.

"Link... Karcyn... Wake up... it's time for your destiny in the great mission... Hylia is counting on you two..." a voice said as the light vanished and Ashlee and Zelda appeared in front us falling as well, I soon saw we were above them as they screamed while we tried to reach them and saw they were about to be eaten by the monster Hylia sent away from my dream!

"Nooo!" I yelled as I woke up in a bed, I looked around and saw that Fledge guy standing beside the bed.

"Your awake I'm glad your alright." He said as I remembered Ashlee falling.

"Where is she?!" I said concerned.

"Who?"

"My sister! Where's Ashlee?!" I asked almost yelling as he looked down.

"I'm sorry to say this but I saw her beneath the clouds." He said as I had tears on my eyes.

"I'll leave you alone." He said leaving the room, I layed back down but got back up when I began to hear voices, I left the room and saw Link following a blue floating women.

"What's he doing?" I asked myself as I followed him.

**A.N. Oh no! Ashlee's missing! So is Zelda! Find out more the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Ocarina

Chapter 6: The Ocarina

**A.N. Hi everyone, it's me Dragonyahoo20, I just want to say to all of you thanks for reviewing and viewing, sorry if it took so long I was busy with stuff and my other stories, please enjoy this new chapter and review when your done!)**

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

I followed Link without him knowing until we got to the Statue of the Goddess, I hollered for him as he was about to proceed in following the mysterious women, he turned around and saw me run up the stairs.

"Hey Karcyn, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"After I found out that my sister fell beneath the clouds I began to hear someone's voice and I got up to look outside only to see you following that women and here we are now." I said as he smiled.

"Sounds interesting, I might need someone to help me out with any monsters since you have a sword with you just in case there's alot, are you up for the job?" He asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought I'd ask." He said as I rolled my eyes then proceeded with him onward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Ashlee's P.O.V)

*Groan* "Where am I?" I asked I sat up and opened my eyes, I saw I was surrounded by lots of trees, smaller birds were landing by us, I turned my head the other direction to see Zelda lying unconscious near me, I got up and ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Hey Zelda! Wake up! Please answer!" I yelled as she started to open her eyes and groaned.

"Aw man, I feel sore all over!" She said getting in a sitting up position.

"Zelda, I can't explain it but I think we're on the surface!" I said looking around to see the back of a Temple.

"Indeed you are Ivra, I've been waiting for centuries for your arrival." A voice spoke as me and Zelda saw an old lady walking towards us.

"Wait, who are you?"I said scooting away from her as did Zelda.

"I am the elder of the Sealed Temple, this temple was formally called Hylia's Temple which was yours my dear." She said looking at Zelda who was wide eyed.

"Me?"

"Yes, come I'll tell you more what you need to know?" She said as she turned around and walked away to the Temple, me and Zelda looked at each other, then got up and we followed the old women.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Jacky's P.O.V)

At the house Zachary just got back from the lab with the equipment to give Karcyn her Ocarina so we could help her through the game. Zachary just got done plugging in everything while I got Karcyn's Ocarina from her room.

"Alright it's finished, Jacky do you have Karcyn's Ocarina like I asked you to get for me?" He asked as I nodded and held it up.

"Yep, I cleaned it up a bit so it wouldn't look gross when she got, I hope this works!" I said unsure.

"Don't worry Jacky, it'll work, I promise." He said, I smiled at him. When he promised something, he always kept it no matter what.

"Alright, let's start it up!" I said as he nodded.

"Place the Ocarina and the note on the table then we'll start!" He said as I did as was instructed and took a few steps back, as the machine charged up, it soon flashed once and the Ocarina was gone.

"Zachary you did it!" I yelled hugging him.

"Yes I did, all we need to do now is sit back and watch the Ocarina reappear in the game!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

As we were walking along the edge following the mysterious women, a bright light flashed and we saw a blue Ocarina which I found out was mine.

"My Ocarina!" I said as I ran to it and picked it up.

"Your what?" Link asked as he walked over to me.

"My Ocarina, it's a flute vessel where you play special songs on it! But what is it doing here?" I asked then noticed a note on the ground and picked it up then began to read it, it said.

Dear Karcyn,

It's me Jacky I hope this note and your Ocarina gets to you because it's very important, we need you to play Saria's song, so we can communicate with each other, please contact us soon,

Your friend, Jacky

I folded the note back up then put it in my pocket and began to play Saria's song, once I finished I tried to focus on Jacky.

**'Hey Jacky, can you hear me?'** I said in someone's thoughts.

**'Oh, Alex, I hope we get married and have have kids then grandkids!' **A girl's voice said, yup that's Jacky, who else would think that about their boyfriend like that? No one but her!

**'I see your still daydreaming about Alex with his shirt off and having kids with him, how ya doing?'** I asked in her head.

**'What?! Who's that show yourself and get out of my thoughts!'** She yelled in her head.

**'Relax Jacky, it's me Karcyn, I got your message about contacting you!'** I said in her head as she squealed in excitement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Jacky's P.O.V)

"Guys, it's Karcyn, I can hear her in my head, she got it! She got the message!"

"What?! This is great, now I can ask if my babies are okay, now ask Karcyn if she and Ashlee are okay!" Mrs. Rose said as I nodded.

**'Hey Karcyn, are you and Ashlee are okay?'**

**'...'**

**'Karcyn? What's wrong?'**

**'You see, there was an accident and Ashlee fell beneath the clouds with Zelda and I don't know whether she's alive or not!'**

**'Oh, I'm so sorry Karcyn!'**

**'It's alright Jacky, but for now I'm going to cut the communication off and proceed onward with Link, I'll try to find a way to get home, I promise'** she said then her voice left my head.

"So? Are they okay?! Please tell me they're okay!" Mrs. Rose pleaded as I frowned.

"Karcyn sounded that she was fine" I said as she looked released.

"That's great news and Ashlee?" She asked as I looked down sadly.

"Karcyn doesn't know whether she's alive or not" I replied.

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm saying Ashlee's gone missing!" I said sadly.

**A.N. Duh duh duh, Ashlee's missing, still. But now the adventure will begin next chapter, but I just want to say, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MAKING IT SHORT, I had a huge writers block, I hope you can forgive me bye.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Goddess Sword part 1

Chapter 7: The Goddess Sword part 1

**A.N. Hey guys this is Chapter number Seven of Game Realm, this is where the Adventure starts and gets more exciting, I thank harrietpalmer13, Zelda Maniac, Journeykat, KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi for reviewing my story, for that I will add anything you would like to add in my story, I can make alot of stuff work well in my story, anyway please enjoy.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A.N. That was just a clip for you guys anyway Greymon Leader gave me some interesting information, here it is!**

**Greymon Leader:**

**I found this out from an author of a story!**  
**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**  
**I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.**  
**It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.**  
**Some of you will likely claim **, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.**  
**www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**  
**www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**  
**www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**  
**www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**  
**SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.**  
**America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)**  
**It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA**

**So post that right away to your stories to help stop it! Anyway please enjoy.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Karcyn's P.O.V)

We kept walking and saw the Blue women float up a wall near the Goddess statue, but the wall had some vines we could climb up, let's just hope nothing can scare the sausages out of Link like last time.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Link, take a look at this" I said as he walked up from behind, we saw a cat-like animal having it's back to us.

"Awww, it's a remlit" he said.

"Rem what?" I asked then noticed something about this thing didn't seem right.

"You're so cute!" He said as it stretched then turned around to see a vicious looking cat with red eyes and had spiky fur.

"Gaaahhh, what the-" he yelled falling over and scooting away as I slashed it a few times then it ran away.

"Man, you looked scared as ever Link!" I laughed as he scowled at me and got up and dusted himself off.

"Whatever, let's just keep going okay?" He said

-Flashback ended-

He jumped on to a ledge and I followed still snickering about what happened a few minutes ago, wegot on top of the ledge, we kept following the mysterious women until we were in front of the Goddess statue, she soon disappeared through the wall and a tunnel opened up, we looked at each other then went in.

We soon saw a glowing sword in a pedestal, the women soon flipped out of it and looked at us.

"The ones chosen by my creator I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny."

"What? What Destiny? Who are you?" Link asked.

According to your social costume, I should provide you with my personal designation, Fi is the name I was given."

"But what are you doing here?"

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people, I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."

"What Destiny? And what do you mean by burden?" He said suspicious.

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

"Not buying it!" He replied crossing her arms.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep, My sudden appearance, uncertainty surroundings the fate of one you hold dear."

"The one I hold dear?" He repeated as it reminded me of Ashlee.

"Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you both would exhibit some apprehension." She said.

"What?" He said.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information."

"What information?" He asked almost sounding uneasy.

"My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering both of your current emotional states."

Link just gave her a suspicious look with me.

"The ones you seek, honorable Zelda and Ashlee, are still alive." She said as our eyes widened.

**'She's alive? Ashlee's alive?!"** I thought, I felt so released I felt like bursting with joy she was alright.

"And these Spirit Maidens... The ones you call Zelda and Ashlee... are another chosen one's fated to be part of the great mission."

"She really needs to be more specific about what she's talking about!" I whispered to Link as he nodded in agreement.

"There-for, should you wish to meet your friends, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for them."

Links eyes widened as he stepped forward a bit but stopped.

"Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to except this sword?"She asked as he ran forward then stopped short after she hovered higher in the air.

"It seems that cut her persuasive measures will not be required!"She said." In the name of my created, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

Link nodded and walked up to the sword and grabbed hold of the powder blue handle and pulled it out and raised it skyward, it began to glow a dark neo blue as Link stared in awe.

"Recognition complete, master... Link... My master..."

**A.N. I will post part two as soon as I can anyway, I just made a new fanfiction called "Cross Epoch Girl!", You guys will love it, and I would like to thank harrietpalmer13, REDrydingHood, GMAMN, and Zelda Maniac for reviewing, so keep doing so! Anyway bye!**


End file.
